Grubonia
Grubonia is another dimension that only consists of one planet, also known as Grubonia. There are four theaters to Grubonia; The Bugosapien Theater (later renamed by The Bug-Fuck Republic to The BFR Theater), The Tuna Theater, The Snail Theater, and The Hog Theater. however, there are legends that another theater is amongst Grubonia, but it is in the rift of space and time and only gods can enter it. It is known as The Oswald Theater. There are five gods of Grubonia as well. There is Chicken Skin: god of the land, Dead Tuna Producer: god of the sea, The Slug Guardians: gods of the sky and heavens above, Triangus Shirtwok Factorium: god of fire, and The Fly Trap: evil god of Underground Quagmire. Like Earth, Grubonia has its own religion and history that gives it its unique story. Chicken Skin brought life to many strange creatures amongst the land, like Bugosapiens, giant beetles, frog monks, snails, whops, giant whops, hogs, and many other disgusting wastes of sperm. In the ocean, dead tuna is produced at an alarming rate by the god of the sea for the animals to collect and consume for their own nourishment. The gods are the main reason that Grubonia was brought to life, and it's a blessing that they won The Battles of The Gods during the beginning of Grubonia's existence against the evil Fly Trap, who was banished to Underground Quagmire by Chicken Skin and the other gods. The violence did not end there. Bugosapia was notorious for the uprising of evil dictators like The Beetle King, who colonized the early tribes of Bugosapia before it was united. The Beetle King committed an unspeakable act of genocide against grasshopper heads. Bugosapiens were distributed into categories based on the species. Ant heads had their own tribe, as well as grasshopper heads, spider heads, fly heads, grub heads, and the extinct species of the mosquito heads. After The Royal Beetle's supreme reign, a fly head militia known as The Fug-Fuck Militia waged a Civil War, successfully overthrowing The Beetle King and establishing a totalitarian regime known as The Bug-Fuck Republic, where fly heads were the top of the foundation. Spider heads were all enforced into the military, grub heads were aristocrats, ant heads were peasants, and grasshopper heads were made slaves. The Bug-Fuck Republic was responsible for a lot of damage done to Grubonia (mostly in The BFG Theater). They invaded and conquered an ally of Frog Plains known as The Deserts of Gecko Gunk in search for oil and newt slaves to use for The Great Egg Machine. This act of terror waged a war against Frog Plains, a home to frog monks that believed in Skinology. This gave them supernatural powers, given to them by Chicken Skin. This war is what created The Badlands, a mountainous region of Grubonia where military activity is forbidden because of The Great Population Decrease. The Bug-Fuck Republic built a ginormous wall around their empire in order to keep Bugosapiens away from the mountains. A spiritual belief in Bugosapien culture known as Pooism (the ability to reach high altitude and speak to your spirit in physical form) had to be suppressed in order to gain control of their own citizens. The Bug-Fuck Republic fell years later due to The Great $wampAss War. The Grub Core heroes known as Bug Kid and Toad Grease led The Azerbaijani Military into a ginormous battle against The Fly Trap, Mr. $wampAss, The Mongolians, and The Beetle King brought back from the dead by the power of The Jew Serpent! The only way to go from Earth to Grubonia is through The Skunk Box: a trans-dimensional travel device that brought Bug Kid and Toad Grease to Earth to rule The Azerbaijani Empire. After the war, The Grub Core Republic was formed, making the borders reach from Bugosapia and The Deserts of Gecko Gunk all the way to Frog Plains and even The Azerbaijani Empire back on Earth! There is also a Grubonian China in The BFR Theater, except Chipmunks also live there and have their own culture of serving under The Chipmunk Sensei to defend mainland China against The Huns. After The Great $wampAss War, Grubonian China revolted against The Mongolian forces lead by Bernie Sanders (not the Earth one) to create The People's New China (The PNC).